LoveNote dot com
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: Put YOUR love life in OUR capable hands! Visit LoveNote dot com! A dating site for the Death Note characters that sets them up in person. Various pairings - you choose by reviewing. Probably some CRACK. Possibly yaoi - I'm not in charge of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**LoveNote dot com– where we GUARANTEE you'll find the love of your life – even if we have to go through 1,000 potential matches! You meet each of your matches in person to make a connection. And don't worry – we arrange everything! **

* * *

Basics/Warnings for this fic:

-review telling me which pairing you'd like to see, or just choose a single character and let me pick their date!

-ANY PAIRING GOES so don't be ashamed, choose the strangest, most abstract pairings you can think of!

-you can pick main characters or itsy-bitsy teeny characters that don't even have names, like the teacher during exams who tells L to sit normally (I swear, I'll look them all up!)

-remember, the idea is the characters don't already know each other, kk?

-this is pure humor, so the real romance is probably very minimal

-depending on what pairings you guys want to see done, their may be some yaoi

-I might venture into CRACK, depending on what the pairing is

* * *

**~A LoveNote dot com Success Story~**

Matsuda sat nervously at his tabling, checking his watch for the tenth time in the last minute (and he would know, because he was checking his watch so many times). When was his date going to get here? LoveNote dot com had matched his up with a girl – well he hoped it was a girl, anyway – who's username was 'MisaMisaTotallyDoesn'tKillWithANotebook'.

He noticed a really cute blond girl enter the restaurant – we're talking model good looks here. He sighed; if MisaMisaTotallyDoesn'tKillWithANotebook were half as cute as this girl, he'd be forever in debt to .

Matsuda checked his watch again and then looked back up. To his immense surprise, the blonde was walking straight towards him.

"Hi~" she said happily, stopping at his table. "Are you MatsuCutie225?"

No. Way. It couldn't be… "MisaMisaTotallyDoesn'tKillWithANotebook?" he asked in awe, not believing it himself.

The girl giggled. "Yeah, but you can just call me Misa or Misa-Misa!"

He couldn't believe his incredible luck. "Okay Misa, I'm –"

Suddenly her eyes turned from blue to red, her teeth grew longer and sharper, and flames shot up from behind her. "It's Misa-Misa and don't you forget it!" she roared, sounding more like a man with anger management issues than a blonde girl cute enough to be a model.

"S-sure thing, Misa-Misa, Ma'am!" he replied hastily.

Misa-Misa instantly turned back to her normal, cute self. Matsuda was shocked to see that none of the other people in the restaurant seemed to have noticed this little episode. "Perfect~" she chirped. "And I'll just call you Matsu, okay?" She beamed brightly.

Matsuda was too afraid to tell her to call him anything different. "Th-that's perfect, Misa-Misa!" he agreed, laughing nervously.

Misa smiled again but then noticed she had dropped her purse while going all psycho-bitch on poor Matsuda. "Whoops, dropped my purse~" she giggled cutely. So of course, she turned around and bent down to pick it up, he much too short skirt revealing her barely-there-they-were-so-skimpy lacy black panties.

Predictably, at this time Matsuda's nose spurted blood.

The nose blood continued coming, and at such force that it shot across the table and got Misa-Misa's... erm… back-side wet.

"Eww, Matsu!" Misa-Misa squealed, turning around to stand up and scrunching up her nose. "You got Misa-Misa's panties wet!"

This statement only caused poor Matsuda's blood to gush faster from his now. He stood up to go to the restroom but bumped into their waiter, shooting him in the eyes with powerful nose blood, permanently blinding him. By the end of the hour, the entire interior of the restaurant was covered in Matsuda's blood, as were some of the customers, and Matsuda had been rushed away to the nearest hospital, still bleeding from the nose, for blood transfusions. He had Misa's number tucked safely in his pocket.

…

What? They both agreed, it wasn't the _worst_ date they'd ever been on.

* * *

**And so another success story for LoveNote dot com.**

**Remember, we guarantee your total satisfaction or we'll pay for the date! Put YOUR love life in OUR capable hands! Visit LoveNote dot com!**

**AN: Review with a pairing or character! Or even a situation! And you can tell me if you wat it to be a success or a fail, or just have me decide. Oh, and wouldn't let me write the LoveNote website how I wanted it to, so I had to write out the 'dot com'.**


	2. Light and Matsuda

**AN: Heey! Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the first chapter! You're awesome! So awesome, in fact, that I give you... the second chapter of LoveNote dot com! This date is Light and Matsuda, suggested to me by: C. Holywell-Black and backed up by: dramaglitz. Hope you aren't dissappointed!**

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow or the day after that, and might feature two couples, depending on how long each date ends up being. But it will at least have the date for L and L's Fangirl at the To-oh Entrance Ceremony (her name is Kyoko, by the way, I checked XD), pairing suggestion by: Rachy-Neko-Chan****.**

**Remember to review with whatever totally random pairing you can think of. It can be with the main characters or with the smallest, most obscure characters you can think of (I'll look any up that I don't remember). I was sort of hoping someone would suggest a pairing with one of the shinigami, but nobody did DX. I thought that would be really fun to write! But oh well… On with the chapter!~****LoveNote dot com– where we GUARANTEE you'll find the love of your life – even if we have to go through 1,000 potential matches! You meet each of your matches in person to make a connection. And don't worry – we arrange everything! **

* * *

**~Light Yagami and Touta Matsuda~**

Light stood at the entrance of the theater, fuming mad. He couldn't believe L had signed him up for some stupid dating website – without his consent! Besides, he had absolutely no trouble finding a date _on_ _his own_, thank you very much. All he had to do was snap his fingers and any girl – or guy, it seemed – was his for the taking.

Unfortunately, after his horrible relationship with Misa had ended (though, technically, she didn't know they had broken up) L had decided that Light was a failure in love and taken it upon himself to find Light a successful relationship. How signing up for an online dating service was going to help find his soul mate, he didn't know, but he had lost to L at chess and since their rules were the loser had to grant the winner one request, no matter what it was, and L had chosen this, Light had no choice but to show up.

And this is where we sigh.

"Light?" he heard a familiar, overly-peppy voice come from behind him and turned around to be faced with the energetic Matsuda.

Light sighed, already exasperated, and the conversation hadn't even begun yet. "Hello, Matsuda," he said, not even bothering to hide how much he looked down on the slightly older man.

"What're you doing here, Light?" Matsuda asked, not giving Light a chance to answer before he started talking excitedly. "I'm actually here to meet a date LoveNote dot com paired me up with. Isn't that cool? I hope she's pretty, not that I'd mind so much if she wasn't, as long as she's nice or funny. Wouldn't it be great if it were Say –" realizing he was talking to Sayu's older brother, he quickly revised, "I mean Kiyomi? I just love her news broadcasts. How do you think she keeps her hair like that – it's so shiny! But your hair is better, Light – I hope you don't take that the wrong way, of course! I didn't mean it like that! It's just your hair is a really unique color and the style is perfect and –"

At this point the young cop finally took a breath. Light didn't even stare – he'd had Misa for a girlfriend for a year, and _no one _could talk faster or more incessantly than she could, so he was used to it by now. Of course, that didn't mean he _enjoyed_ listening to the seemingly endless stream of words.

"So anyway, where was I?" Matsuda went on. "Heh-heh, can't remember. Never mind. So why are you here Light?" He smiled.

"I'm…" Light took a deep breath and admitted, "I'm waiting here to meet someone LoveNote dot com set me up with, too." Please don't be who he thought it was, please don't be who he thought it was…

"Really?" Matsuda asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You wouldn't happen to be PotatoChipEaterMwahaha, would you?"

No no no no no no no no no no no. And remind him later to kill L for giving him that stupid username. Actually, remind him later to kill L for getting him an account on that stupid site in the first place. Remind him later to kill L for _everything _that was wrong in his life. Killing L wouldn't raise his Kira percentage by much, right?

"Are you… I_Know_L_And_U_Don't_Hahaha?" Please say no. Please say no!

"Yeah, I am!" Matsuda said. "Looks like we're on a date, Light!"

And Light proceeded to bash his head against the brick wall displaying the movie posers until the theater security had to pull him off of it and tape a helmet to his head.

"Why'd you do that for, Light?"

"Because I was just so excited about our date," Light muttered sarcastically, still facing the wall, trying to remember how to tell his feet to turn him around - his mind was sorta fuzzy after the head-bashing incident... or maybe the wall had always had a yellow #D face with a giant nose on it and he just hadn't noticed.

Finally figuring out how to move, the now-helmeted Light turned to glare at a confused but ever-happy Matsuda… well, seven confused, happy Matsuda's – his eyes weren't exactly working right at the moment. The scene only served to horrify him.

"Aaaaah!" he screamed. "There are seven of you! Seven! One was enough! Oh, God! What did I ever do to deserve this sort of punishment?"

Matsuda watched as Light dropped to the floor and started praying. "Umm, Light," he said nervously, reaching out to pick the teenage boy up.

"GOT YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" he screeched. "Get your fourteen hideous hands away from me!"

He then jumped up and attacked one of the many Matsuda's he saw, and after trying to tackle the hallucination, ended up leaning over on the ground and punching the shit out of the cement (read: breaking all the bones in his hands) until L, who had been watching the whole thing on security cameras, sent for his personal medical team to tranquilize the deranged teen.

"Hmm," L thought out loud, bringing his thumb to his lips. "He clearly tried to attack Matsuda with intent to kill, judging by how shattered his hands are. Possibility of Light Yagami being Kira raised to fifty percent."

To save his hands from having to be amputated, Light had to undergo hours of intensive surgery. He had years of recovery time left, and he might never regain the full use of his hand; he certainly could never write again - too any small, sharp movements involved.

And that is how Matsuda and a brick wall with a yellow face teamed up to save the mankind from the most notorious serial killer the world has ever seen.

* * *

**A note from LoveNote dot com: Remember, not all matches are perfect, but we will try as many times as we have to to find your soul mate!** **Plus we guarantee your total satisfaction or we'll pay for the date! Put YOUR love life in OUR capable hands! Visit LoveNote dot com!***

***LoveNote dot com is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that may occur while on a date set up by LoveNote dot com. Thank you and have a happy life together, you two!**

**AN: Don't forget to review! Even if the pairing you want has already been suggested, as long as it hasn't been written, you can still suggest it. That will just tell me that a lot of people want that pairing and that I should write the date for them right away. That's how it was with this one. I got two reviews saying they wanted ****Light and Matsuda, so I wrote it first! Hope you enjoyed, C. Holywell-Black and dramaglitz!**


	3. L and His Fangirl from Tooh

**AN: **I have to say, the part I most enjoy about writing these is coming up with the usernames for the characters for their LoveNote dot com profiles :3

Pairing Request from:

**LoveNote dot com– where we GUARANTEE you'll find the love of your life – even if we have to go through 1,000 potential matches!**

**~Kyoko (L's Fangirl from To-oh) and L~**

To be fair, L should've known that after Light's horrific date with Matsuda, the teen was going to seek revenge. His ego wouldn't allow him not to. L was expecting it.

What he _didn't_ expect was for Light to make a profile for 'Hideki Ryuuga', the alias he had been using at the college he attended for a short while with Light, on the same dating website he had previously signed the teen onto. How LoveNote dot com had managed to find a match for such an eccentric person like him so quickly, he could only guess. But they did, and Light, out of the cruelty of his heart, was forcing L to go.

Naturally, he had tried to get out of it. But Light had an answer for every excuse he could think of, and that was saying something. It was amazing how far that man thought ahead. How could heave have guessed L would stoop so low as to fake an epileptic seizure and then a pretend to go unconscious and slip into a diabetic coma and had known to check with Watari about any medical conditions L had? _No one _should be able to guess what L planned to do. His predictable unpredictability kept him alive, and if people could predict his unpredictability, then he needed to predict who would predict that unpredictability and be especially unpredictable around them to throw off their predictions of his usually predictable unpredictable behavior.

…

Dates made him nervous, okay?

He was sitting at the upscale restaurant, his knees tucked up in his usual position (he didn't care about the odd looks he was receiving from every person in the restaurant) waiting for Rabid_Ryuuga_Fangirl_SQUEEEEEEE!. And the exclamation point was a part of her name, not his excitement put into punctuation. He hoped the self-proclaimed 'rabid fangirl' didn't think she was going on a date with the real Hideki Ryuuga. Fangirls are never fun to be around when they're mad, and the great detective L had to stay alive to solve the Kira case, after all.

He was still trying to hide his worry over his immanent, fangirl-induced doom, when he heard a very excited squeal coming from the entrance of the restaurant. The girl was still screaming as she rushed over to L's table. "Oh. My. GAWD!" she shrieked. "It's really you!" She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before bowing deeply. "It is an honor to be in your presence Ryuuga-sama."

L looked over the girl's round, blushing face, tortoise-shell glasses, short black hair, and childish clothes. That combined with her twitching eye (from trying to contain her squeals) made her look very much the part of a fangirl.

"Hello," L said, not letting his discomfort show as she sat down across from him. "I am assuming you are 'Rabid_Ryuuga_Fangirl_SQUEEEEEEE!'?" And if you think this didn't sound strange coming from the great detective, you a terribly mistaken.

"Yep! And you're Kira_PWNs!_Suck_On_That_L, right?"

Ah, yes, Light's always-clever mind had come up with that one. It had raised his Kira percentages quite a bit, though he desperately tried to explain it was payback for giving him the username 'PotatoChipEaterMuahaha'.

"Well, of course you are," she went on. "My real name is Kyoko. You don't have to tell me yours. It's _Hideki_ _Ryuuga_~" Her voice got wispy as she said his name and he could see her swoon.

"So you were not referring to the pop idol with your name?"

"Actually, I've been in love with you since you first gave the freshmen address with Light-what's-his-face."

"That is highly illogical," l said simply.

"Huh?"

"You need to know someone to love the,. We have not met face-to-face until tonight. Therefore, you did not truly love me. You loved the idea of me. Please do not confuse the two in the future. It makes you appear unintelligent."

"Oh, well…" she seemed to struggle to find something to say, then just gave up and called the waiter over. They had a few conversations, but most of them went like this:

"So, Ryuuga, I haven't seen you around campus lately. Where have you been?"

"Considering it is a fairly large campus and we do not have the same major, you shouldn't have ever seen me when I was there. There is an eighty-six percent chance you were stalking me. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

And:

"So how do get your hair like that, Ryuuga?"

"I simply wake up and this is how it is."

"Really? That's amazing. I wish my hair would just wake up like this."

"I don't see why it's so amazing. I assumed your hair looked like that when you woke up as well."

And:

"You know, Ryuuga, we have a lot in common."

"We do?"

"Well, yeah. Like how all the smart students go to To-oh. So we're both smart."

"Not necessarily. Some people just have well-developed test-taking skills. Or got lucky and guessed the right answers. Like you. So not only smart people are in To-oh."

And:

"I wish I had your perfect skin, Ryuuga."

"It would help if you stopped wearing so much foundation. For one it's really obvious, and also it clogs your pores, which is a step in the wrong direction when it comes to an acne problem such as yours."

Slowly, Kyoko was beginning to like this Ryuuga less and less.

And finally, the breaking point:

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat, Ryuuga? Be honest."

"Actually, you don't need any help from the dress. You are already slightly overweight, and no matter what you wear it will show. So may I suggest I eat your dessert for you?"

"You know what?" she said, gritting her teeth. "Here. Take it. Asshole." And she shoved the cake in L's face, storming out of the restaurant. Of course, L couldn't let his defeat show to Light when Watari came to pick him up and he found the teen already sitting in the back seat.

"I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you, Light-kun," he advised as the auburn-haired youth laughed so hard there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "I only saw _one_ Kyoko. And _I_ still have full use of my hands."

Light stopped laughing and glared at the detective. "You know what, Ryuuzaki? You're an asshole."

"That's what she said."

**A note from LoveNote dot com: Remember, not all matches are perfect, but we will try as many times as we have to to find your soul mate! Plus we guarantee your total satisfaction or we'll pay for the date! Put YOUR love life in OUR capable hands! Visit LoveNote dot com!***

***LoveNote dot com is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that may occur while on a date set up by LoveNote dot com. Thank you and have a happy life together, you two!**

**AN: **Review with a pairing please :3


	4. Matt & MisaMello, Misa & RogerSoichiro

AN: For this one I decided to combine many pairing requests. Killing four birds with one stone (I'm just that amazing)

Pairing Requests

Matt and Misa: Cabrini6000

Matt and Mello: Deadly Nightshade1395 (with a second request for this pairing by HauuHauuHanyuu)

Misa and Soichiro: x-Munch-x

Misa and Roger: Mrs. Goggles

********

**

* * *

**

LoveNote dot com– where we GUARANTEE you'll find the love of your life – even if we have to go through 1,000 potential matches!

* * *

**~Matt and Misa/Mello, and Misa and Soichiro/Roger (you'll see)~**

Matt walked lazily into the Build-A-Bear store, not in a rush at all. He was already fifteen minutes late – what was another thirty seconds? If 'xxxBlondxHottiexxx' (promising name, by the way) wasn't patient and had left, well then she wasn't the girl – or guy, though the name suggested a girl or a flaming rainbow of a gay guy – for him anyway. Besides, it didn't matter if this one didn't work out. LoveNote dot com promised to keep matching him up with different dates until he found his 'soul mate'. He scoffed inwardly. If the website was telling the truth about finding his soul mate, it would know that he already knew exactly who that was:

Mello.

But the blond himself didn't seem to realize he was destined to be with Matt, even after Matt had dropped hundreds of hints. It was ridiculous, really. The guy was supposed to be a fucking _genius_, and yet he hadn't been able to put that brilliant mind to use and realize what was fucking _meant to be_? The guy practically radiated sex, yet he knew nothing about love. Again, _ridiculous_.

But Matt had grown exhausted of Mello's ignorance (to his feelings, that is; Mello was more brilliant in every other way than any person on this planet, if you asked Matt). So he had finally given in to the pop-up add for LoveNote dot com that kept on flashing in the middle of the screen when he was trying to play his online games.

After filling in the section about him, his preferences for looks and personality, and his ideal date (which was nothing close to Build-A-Bear, so he had no idea how they'd come up with _that_), he had been matched with xxxBlondxHottiexxx. He didn't have any objections to going on this date. He'd rather have been going with _another _blond hottie, of course, but just by her username the girl sounded like a slut, so maybe he'd get _something_ _in_ _return_ for this date.

He walked up to the only blond head he saw in the whole establishment. She was facing away from him, wearing a gothic Lolita-style dress that didn't cover much at all and black fishnet tights – yep, definitely a slut, and from what he could see, a _hot _slut. "I'm SmokinGamerBoy333," Matt introduced himself. His username had a double meaning. Figure it out yourself.

The blond turned around and he got a look at her face. Now normally, he would have been _sure_ the blond was a girl, a very pretty girl, in fact. But her eyes and face belonged to Mello. "Oh, hello!" the girl/Mello said in a high voice, and Matt could practically heart the heart at the end of the sentence. "I'm xxxBlondxHottiexxx! Nice to meet you!"

He didn't believe the act. This had to be Mello – it had to be. Maybe… he was role-playing! He knew how much Matt liked those sort of games, and that he was a closet fan of Misa Amane, and had decided to go about their first date like this… without telling Matt he felt the same way first.

Well, as far as confessions of love go, Matt would admit this was a really sexy way to do it.

Well, he might as well play along. It would most definitely make things more… interesting. "I'm Matt," he 'introduced' himself, resisting the urge to continue with 'but you already knew that, didn't you?'

"I'm Misa Amane~" 'Misa' smiled brightly and giggled. "And it is soooo nice to meet you!~"

"Well, nice to meet you, too, '_Misa_'." He winked. Mello put on a puzzled face at the gesture, and Matt was worried he had broken the silent rules of their little game somehow, but he then seemed to let it go.

"Misa-Misa wants to make a bear now, okay~?" Mello said cheerfully, smiling his Misa-smile. Matt just nodded and followed Mello-Misa to the station where they picked their bears. He had gotten the voice just perfect, and if Matt could say one thing about Mello, if was that he never did anything half-assed – everything he did he threw himself into with passion, when he was beating up Near, baking a chocolate cake (though unfortunately not cleaning up after the batter exploded), or doing something illegal for the mafia.

"Y'know," 'Misa' was saying, "you look a lot like Misa's old boyfriend, Light. But Light is dating Ryuuzaki now." He had certainly done his research. Mello-as-Misa frowned and tears gathered in his eyes. "Light doesn't love Misa-Misa anymore." He looked to Matt, smiling cheerfully again. This was starting to get annoying. "You can be Lighty-kun's replacement, all right?"

"Okay, Mello," Matt said, then his hand flew over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. Would Mello stop playing their little game now?

Luckily, Mello seemed to be very immersed in his role, and let it slide. "Ooooh, pet names!" He jumped up and down (the fake boobs actually seemed pretty realistic – he had clearly put a lot of effort into this) clapping. "Okay, I'll be Mello, and you'll be… Mattie-cakes!"

"Umm… okay?" Matt answered, raising an eyebrow as Mello picked a pink bear. He, himself, selected a yellow bear that was chubby and happy-looking and bore a striking resemblance to Winnie the Pooh.

They moved on to the stuffing station where, after the machine stuffed your bear, you got to place a heart inside of it and make a wish on the heart before sealing it up. Mello and Matt said their wishes out loud.

"I wish Mello will love me forever," Matt said, looking over the blond.

Said blond clapped and giggled. "And I wish Mattie-cakes will love _me _forever!"

And they sealed up their respective bears. After they had picked out the clothes for their bears and Matt paid, they were sent on their merry with the little house-shaped boxes holding their newly-made stuffed animals. They wandered over to the giant fountain that sat in the middle of the shopping square and sat on the edge like some other couples and families were doing. Together they watched hurried pedestrians rush by, arms loaded down by overflowing bags. Ah, the holiday season.

Matt sighed in contentment and Mello-as-Misa laid his head on his shoulder. He stroked Mello's soft blond hair affectionately.

"Mello…" Matt spoke up after a while.

"Yes, Mattie-cakes?" Mello looked up at Matt with big blue eyes.

Matt leaned down, closing his eyes and Mello did the same… and then…

"MATT!" The enraged yell caused Matt to jump a bit and loose his balance, and he would have toppled into the fountain if a gloved hand had not caught him. He looked up at the angry face. No, it couldn't be…

"Mello?" Matt gasped.

"What?" both blonds answered, then glared at each other.

"Uhh…" Matt couldn't think of anything to say.

"No, I'm Mello!" they said at the same time.

"Umm…"

"Matt belongs to me, bitch!" they chorused

"Uh, I…"

"No he doesn't! You stay away from my man," they continued in unison. Quite amazing, really.

"What are you doing kissing that _slut_, Matt?" the real Mello demanded. "How could you not know your lips belonged to _me_?"

"Who are you calling a slut – I'm not the one wearing leather!"

"Whore!"

"Fag!"

"Fu –"

"WAIT!" Matt cried, and they both shut up and stared at him. He looked at the person he now realized actually _was _Misa-Misa, not Mello in disguise. Then he looked at the true object of his affections. Then back at Misa. "So… you're really Misa-Misa?"

"Of course," the blond girl answered, crossing her arms. "Who else would I be?"

"Which means you weren't… really Mello in disguise this whole time?" Matt asked, and Misa shook her head, staring at him blankly. He then turned to Mello. "Mello, I only was about to kiss her because I thought she was you doing some role-playing thing."

"That had _better_ be the only reason," Mello growled. "Because your ass belongs to me, and don't forget it, or I'll have to… punish you." He smirked devilishly, in a way that totally worked to turn Matt on.

He didn't bother to point out that because Misa was a girl, she couldn't take his ass even if she wanted to. "Punish me, huh? Somehow I don't think I'd mind that much…" Matt wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "So, does this mean you love me back?"

Mello hit him up the side of the head. "Don't make this all cheesy," he said, but he was smiling. And they walked off, hand-in-hand, leaving Misa alone with two stuffed animals.

She looked around for the next available date. What? She couldn't spend the night _alone_. That was for non-sluts. Couldn't risk her reputation by going to bed alone tonight, now could she?

Ah-ha! She spotted two older, desperate-looking men eying girls as they walked by them. Perfect.

She skipped over to them, smiling cheerfully. "Hello, I'm Misa-Misa. I – " she stopped getting a closer look at one of the men. "Yagami-san!" she gasped. "You're Light's dad!"

"Misa?" he asked. "Why are you here?" The man next to him coughed lightly. "Hmm? Oh, this is my friend, Roger."

"Nice to meet you, Misa," Roger said.

Misa smiled. "Well, my plans for tonight were just canceled," she said, "and I was wondering if you two were free for the night…" She gave them a scandalous look, and both their faces turned beet-red.

Two very old men were about to get very lucky tonight.

****

**

* * *

**

A note from LoveNote dot com: Well, it was sort of a success, right? Uh, actually… JUST AS PLANNED. LoveNote dot com stepped in and now everyone has found the person(s) they are truly meant to be with. There are no remainders in this equation!

****

Remember, we guarantee your total satisfaction or we'll pay for the date! Put YOUR love life in OUR capable hands! Visit LoveNote dot com!*

***LoveNote dot com is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that may occur while on a date set up by LoveNote dot com. Thank you and have a happy life together, you two!**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Review with a pairing please :3. Oh, and I should be posting a one-shot on either this coming Saturday or Sunday. Reviews will make me write it faster XD


End file.
